vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:174.111.249.34
Hi Lol okay. Neru doesn't appear to have a voice provider, unless you mean the Miku/Rin mix. If she does, feel free to link me to her. Also, sign your posts please! ^_^ Dizzyzebra (talk) 15:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry but like len and rin have same voice provider and there is a timber or whatever soemwhat if the same thing for neru and miku/rin and that is what i think and i am sorry i have been kinda rude about but i am not trying to be if you want to know more about me then go here labled under i think are cool Kiruse ( that will be my account name once i get a account after i get a e-mail) P.S. here is the first link and here is the second RE: Ummm It's ok. You seem kinda nice BTW. No harm done. ^.^ Although, you should add your signature (you can add by typing four tides like this ((remove the spaces): ~ ~ ~ ~ ) when editing talk pages so that the person will know who sent the message. Thanks for reading! :) Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 21:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry forget to do that alot bare with me pls 12:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The thing with Rin and Len however, is that if you pitch them up to eachother's ranges, they do not sound the same. Low pitched Rin is not exactly the same as Len. There is a difference between modulating the program and an actual person doing voice acting. n_~ – also ty, I feel like doing some more Vocaloid fanart lately. n,n Oops I totally sent this to the wrong section. Dizzyzebra (talk) 13:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I will. I have watched the Abridged series before and I still do so yeah, I already loved it. ^U^. I do like Rin and Len but the fandom....let's just say I have a love/hate relationship with it. Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 13:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) its ok dizzy zebra i do that alot 14:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I like to picture the Kagamines as twins. It just seems more suitable for them to be siblings than lovers to me. Also, my favorite incarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh is the original manga version of the first series. I currently have the first 4 volumes of it! Season 0 is my second favorite incarnation. Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 18:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) mine is the first TV show i dont have any of the manga 13:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) My favorite is Jonouchi Katsuya (also known as Joey Wheeler in the English dub. He is really cool and well, awesome. Yugi is my second favorite, Seto is my third, Bakura is my fourth, and Anzu is my fifth. My favorite couple...I actually don't have one. I do like Yugi x Anzu and Puzzleshipping though....and alot of others, including Thiefshipping (which my friend Cora made me like, SO BLAME HER FOR MY LIKING OF IT). Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 01:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Hey! Yes, Iove Avatar! :) My favorite shippings are Katara x Aang, Mai x Zuko, and prettymuch all the cannon ships. :) Do you like any other Anime? I thought that the movie pretty much sucked. I hated even more because I saw it on my birthday last year. You seem like a really nice person! :) Adaline -- Wall 22:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Free Wiki This wiki, and wikia in general, does have a policy. The general being spam and harassment of other users. User:186.54.128.198 (and their other IPs) has been doing this since Summer of 2012. I have no issue with people discussing a topic on one page, but going to various pages to state the exact same arguments and to reply to others with aggression using the same argument begins to violate this wikis policy. I had to warn this IP a number of times, and then they crossed the line with the editing of the Neru and Lingo page which was done for malicious reasons simply due to the existence of a fictional character. This is when 186. and similar IPs of such addresses were temporarily blocked. These blocks were not permanent nor long. And they were meant to teach this IP user a lesson that they need to control their spamming and their tone when replying to others. A Free Wiki does not mean you can go on without consequence. Even the staff of Wikia are known to block and shut down abandoned wikis based on user behavior. If you want to actually contribute, then fine, if you want to discuss fanmades and their lack of usefulness then do this in the Forums, create an account and make a Blog, or keep the comments to the Derivative page (formerly Fanmade Vocaloid page). -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Good bye all This will probably be the last time i coe on this wiki its gonna be my sister on here from now on i am working on vocaloid lyrics wiki if you help GOODBYE ALL! I will miss you all I love you all so much, though i doubt anyone reads this so BYE. 01:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC)